warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Hartstorm Fanfictions/Icerose's Pain/Het Verhaal
Hallo, ! Ik hoop dat jullie dit verhaal leuk zullen vinden! Veel plezier! Gebruiker:Hartstorm : HET WAS aardedonker, IJsroos rook iets dichtbij, Met grote opengesperde ogen tuurde de jonge vrouwtjeskat. In het dichte struikgewas. Deze plek herkende ze niet, maar de vreemde geuren die ze nog nooit eerder heeft geroken, lokten haar verder in de schaduwen. Plotseling flitste een donzig grijs ding haar heen. Ze snoof en wist meteen dat het een konijn was, heel voorzichtig kroop ze waar het konijn was in het struikgewas. Ze wou net het konijn pakken, tot dat ze op een tak krapte. Het konijn keek om naar IJsroos en besefte dat, het konijn weg moest. IJsroos zuchtte en kroop ineen. Aroma's vloogen in IJsroos haar neus "Honingbloem" mompelde ze, een kleine goudbruine vrouwtjeskat was net door het struikgewas gegaan en stond een staartlengte ver van IJsroos. "Goed geraden" snorde de goudbruine vrouwtjeskat, IJsroos knikte en snorde van blijdschap dat ze Honingbloem zag "Gaat het goed met je?" Vroeg ze, "Ja, hoor waarom niet?" miauwde Honingbloem, IJsroos wou net iets zeggen tot dat Honingbloem vervaagde en haar geur maar beetje rondzwerfde, : IJsroos werd in een schok schrok wakker, ze duwde perongeluk de oude Haviksnor weg "Hou op met woelen" snauwde hij. Haviksnor rolde zich op en ging naast zijn partner liggen. Ze rekten zich uit en rolde zich op omdat ze dag dat het nog geen dageraad was. Jaagklauw zat vredig naast IJsroos te slapen die niet wakker werd, door het woelen van IJsroos, Hartstorm lag naast Vosvleugel en Kiezelstaart, Windstaart lag naast haar partner, vredig te slapen. IJsroos keek nog is rond en legde haar hoofd op haar poten en viel in slaap. : De zon kwam op, bladeren vielen van de takken, IJsroos rekte zich uit en ging naar buiten, Leeuwster was al buiten, en rekte zich stevig uit, hij knikte naar IJsroos en mompelde iets, Helderroos zat buiten iets te schreeuwen tegen Roodpoot, IJsroos spitste haar oren en luisterde mee, ze zag dat al haar kruiden overhoop waren. IJsroos zag dat haar leerling en de zandbruine leerling met hun hoofd naar beneden zaten te kijken, "Sorry, Helderroos" miauwde ze in koor "Dat zal maar zo beter zijn" miauwde Helderroos, met boze stappen ging Helderroos naar het Medicijnhol en pakten de kruiden die op de grond lagen, Varenpoot en Zandpoot draafde weg, Zandpoot zat te lachen. Maar Varenpoot niet ze ging recht naar het leerlingenhol en negeerde Zandpoot volkomen. : IJsroos werd wakker en zag net haar zusjes schildpadkleurige vacht verdwijnen onder de braamstruiken, IJsroos keek naar het krijgershol alleen Hartstorm, Windstaart en Haviksnor zaten nog te slapen. IJsroos strekte zich voorzichtig uit en ging naar buiten, IJsroos ademde en snuifde de frisse lucht in, prooi was schaars het was bijna Bladkaal meer monden moesten zich vullen omdat, Honingstreep en Vlekpoel zich bij de Moederkatten toevoegen, IJsroos rekte zich voor de laatste keer uit, opeens viel een bladje van de boom boven het krijgershol het belandde op IJsroos neus, de goud-witte poes schrok en deinsde achteruit, ze botste perongeluk tegen Windstaart, "Kijk is even uit" siste Windstaart. IJsroos keek naar haar, Ze zal samen met haar partner binnenkort moeten toevoegen bij de oudsten bedacht IJsroos, als ze iets snauwde tegen Windstaart, Windstaart keek fel naar IJsroos en vertrok naar haar partner Haviksnor die spinde als hij zag dat Windstaart naar hem af kwam, "Let niet op haar. Ze heeft een rattenbeet gehad, als ze naar de Maanpoel ging" miauwde een bekende stem, IJsroos keek naar het krijgershol, een zilvere vacht kwam tevoorschijn, Hartstorm haar ogen waren vriendelijk maar haar stem stond scherp. "Ahh, Hartstorm" miauwde IJsroos "Goed geslapen?" Waagde IJsroos haar kans, "Bwa, Kiezelstaart heeft me om Maanhoog geduwd, maar meer niet" Hartstorm keek pissig naar haar broer die bij Vuurvlam. de goud-witte poes snorde "Mischien een droom?" Probeerde IJsroos, Hartstorm knikte en liep naar de kraamkamer waar twee kleine donzige kittens bij hun moeder zaten, IJsroos herken de meteen Vinkwolk door haar Zilvergrijze vacht, ze hoorde Vinkwolk en Hartstorm praten "Hoe ga je ze heten?" Miauwde Hartstorm, Vinkwolk keek naar haar kittens en terug naar Hartstorm "Dit Kitten" Vinkwolk duwde een klein wit jonkie naar Hartstorm "Benoem ik Witkit, dit jonkie" ze keek naar het kleine zwarte katertje die bij zijn moeder zat "Benoem ik Zwartkit" Vinkwolk keek trots naar haar eigen kittens, IJsroos beefde, ze besefde dat zij het verlangen had voor ook kittens te krijgen, IJsroos schudde haar hoofd en maakte haar wijs dat het nu niet de juiste tijd is na Honingbloem's dood, IJsroos zag dat de dageraadpatrouille terugkwam onder leiding van Vuurvlam met Haviksnor, Jaagklauw, Zandpoot en Roodpoot ze hadden maar amper prooi, zeker genoeg voor de moederkatten en de oudsten hun buik te vullen, IJsroos huiverde als dit elke Bladkaal moest zijn. IJsroos bood voor te gaan jagen, samen met haar zus Schildpadstorm. : IJsroos snoof diep en ruikte amper, prooi werd schaars, de rivier werd bedekt met volle lagen IJs. Schildpadstorm die naast haar zat, snuifde en gromde "Dit seizoen haat ik" gromde de schildpadkleurige poes. Ze likte nog haar poot en keek IJsroos aan en voegde vriendelijker aan toe "Maar we zullen wel prooi vinden" IJsroos knikte en liep naast haar. IJsroos zag het sneeuw en dacht aan het vorige Bladkaal toen IJspoot en Jaagpoot, zaten te spelen in de sneeuw. IJspoot en Jaagpoot hadden een hechte band, nu was die verpest. IJsroos keek droevig naar de grond. Opeens hoorde ze voetstappen en zag ze een rode kater en een zilvere kater naar hun toe lopen "Jullie moeten naar het kamp komen" miauwde de zilvere poes. IJsroos knikte "Moet ik eerst niet jagen?" antwoordde ze. Hartstorm keek Rooderik aan "Goed, Leeuwster zei niet dat je nu niet moet komen" snorde ze. IJsroos knikte en liep samen naast Schildpadstorm naar een boom. Met veel geluk was er een eekhoorn aan het lopen op de takjes. IJsroos sloop naar de Eekhoorn, de eekhoorn zag en rook haar nog niet en plots als de Eekhoorn de goud-witte poes zag was IJsroos sneller en doodde de eekhoorn in een klap dood. Schildpadstorm knikte goedkeurend precies dat ze haar mentor was "Laten we terug gaan" miauwde de schildpadpoes, Schildpadstorm en IJsroos liepen terug naar het kamp als ze bij de ingang waren hoorde ze gekrijs en gejammer. IJsroos snoof "SchaduwClan!" : Schildpadstorm twijfelde niet en ging meteen naar het centrum van het kamp ze sprong meteen op een schildpadkater. IJsroos keek naar Schildpadstorm en dan naar de SchaduwClankrijgers ze zijn met weinig we zijn met meer IJsroos haar blijheid verdreef toen ze zag dat de SchaduwClan-krijgers vele sterker waren. IJsroos haar gezicht viel op een licht-zilvergrijze poes die dood neer lag let bloed om haar heen. Het was Vinkwolk IJsroos verstijfde en zag Hartstorm de kittens van Vinkwolk diep in de kraamkamer steken. IJsroos landde op de SchaduwClan-Commandant. IJsroos gaf hem een diepe snee in zijn flank, bloed droop van zijn flank. De SchaduwClan-Commandant keek IJsroos nijdig aan "Deze keer win je maar de volgende keer niet" snauwde hij boos. IJsroos keek naar haar nagels bloed droop er van af. IJsroos schudde snel het bloed van haar klauwen af en keek rond, de meeste katten waren al verdreven. IJsroos zag Rooderik vechten met een vrouwtjeskat. Hartstorm zat naast Vinkwolk haar lichaam, haar ogen stonden vol verdriet. IJsroos wou net naar haar toe gaan tot een massieve bruine kater op haar sprong Uilster. IJsroos duwde met haar poten in Uilster zijn buik. Uilster viel van haar af en kwam netjes terug zonder te vallen op de grond "Ik heb je wel zien vechten met de Brandvuur!" Snauwde hij boos "Je hebt hem verwond! Nu verwond ik jouw" Uilster sprong en wou op IJsroos belandden maar IJsroos was sneller en ontwijkte zijn poging om haar te verwonden, IJsroos sprong op hem en bewerkte zijn buik met haar nagels. Uilster krijste van de pijn en liep weg "Je bent nog niet af van me!" Snauwde hij tegen IJsroos. IJsroos rook een vertrouwde geur, Schildpadstorm kwam op haar af "Gaat het wel?" Miauwde de schildpadpoes. IJsroos knikte en liep naar Helderroos "Het is niet erg" stelde Helderroos, IJsroos gerust, IJsroos knikte zwakjes en liep naar het krijgershol. : IJsroos rekte zich uit en liep naar Schildpadstorm die een konijn zat op te eten. "Ahh, IJsroos" miauwde Schildpadstorm. IJsroos knikte zwakjes en ging naast haar zitten. Helderroos zat naast haar broer, de Medicijnkat deed wat paardenstaart op zijn flank voor het stoppen met bloeden. Helderroos haar ogen stonden dof. "Wat is er?" Miauwde Leeuwster bezorgd. Helderroos mompelde iets in zijn oor, dat IJsroos niet kon horen. IJsroos zei gedag tegen Schildpadstorm en liep naar de uitgang van het kamp voor te gaan jagen. Tot dat ze een bekende stem hoorde "Wacht!" IJsroos keek naar achteren en zag haar broer naar haar toekomen "Mag ik mee?" Vroeg hij. IJsroos knikte en liep zonder op een antwoord te wachten naar buiten. Jaagklauw volgde haar en zei niks meer. IJsroos draafde naar een boom, ze zag een konijn die zat te eten aan de grassprietjes. IJsroos zette haar in de jachthouding en sloop dichter naar het donzige konijn. IJsroos sprong op het konijn en doodde het. Jaagklauw kwam net terug met een lijster en knikte goedkeurend dat we terug naar het kamp konden gaan. IJsroos volgde hem met haar konijn, en liep naar de prooiberg. IJsroos keek rond en zag haar zus. Bij het oudstenhol. "Hallo" miauwde IJsroos. Schildpadstorm keek droevig naar IJsroos "We hebben Vinkwolk begraven" antwoordde ze "Maar Honingstreep en Vlekpoel hebben vier : Kittens en Kersveder ook, we kunnen Witkit en Zwartkit niet meer voeden" angst las je in haar ogen. IJsroos vond de juiste woorden niet en duwde haar neus in Schildpadstorm's flank. "Wat moeten we nu doen?" Jammerde Schildpadstorm. "We vinden wel een manier" trooste IJsroos haar zusje. Schildpadstorm knikte en liep naar het krijgershol. IJsroos voelde een hol in haar hart Wat moeten we nu doen? SterrenClan? Help ons!. : De grote rosse leider sprong op de hoge steen en riep alle katten van de DonderClan "Mischien, hebben jullie het al gehoord." Miauwde hij kalm. Maar in zijn ogen zat verdriet zijn dochter is gestorven op een vreselijke manier "Vinkwolk is gestorven. Wij hopen dat ze veilig in de SterrenClan is" katten zaten te jammeren "Hoe moeten we het dan met de kits van Vinkwolk?? De andere Moederkatten hebben niet genoeg melk" miauwde een rosse kater die naast Hartstorm zat. Leeuwster zijn ogen vormde zich in spleetjes "We hebben geen probleem, ze zijn 6 manen. Ze zullen binnenkort leerling worden" antwoordde de rosse DonderClan-leider. In een lenige sprong landde hij mooi op de grond. Leeuwster wekte met zijn staart Zomertulp. IJsroos keek naar de twee katten Vast en zeker mentoren uitkiezen. Leeuwster kwam weer naar buiten met op zijn hielen de Commandant, hij sprong op de hoogsteen. twee kleine kittens kwamen naar buiten. IJsroos snorde en zag een zwart jonkie zelfvertrouwd naar buiten lopen. Het ander wit jonkie schuifelde op haar poten en ging volgde haar broer. "Vandaag, zijn we bij een gekomen voor deze kittens, leerling te benoemen" miauwde de DonderClanleider "Zwartkit, jouw mentor zal Kiezelstaart zijn" IJsroos keek naar Kiezelstaart, hij stond fier op en in zijn ogen zat plezier "Dit is jouw eerste leerling, jij bent een verstandige en snelle krijger. Ik hoop dat je deze leerling dit ook leert" vervolgde Leeuwster "Witkit, vandaag zal jij bekend staan als Witpoot, jouw mentor word Schildpadstorm" IJsroos snorde en keek naar haar zusje "Schildpadstorm jij verdiendeen Leerling, jij bent slim en verstandig, ik hoop dat je deze Leerling dit ook leert" Schildpadstorm,knikte en liep naar haar nieuwe leerling. : Dit gebeurt 5 Manen later. : IJsroos sloop dichter en dichter en dichter tot dat ze in een klap het konijn doodde. IJsroos snoof en snorde "Nieuwblad", ze bengelde met haar konijn en begraafde het, ze zou het vast later wel halen. Haar Clan stond eerst, IJsroos ging naar het sparrenbos waar de grens was van de SchaduwClan, snel al hoorde iets ritselen en zag een donzig konijnt. IJsroos liep er voorzichtig naar toe en sprong het in een klap dood. IJsroos keek rond ze zag bladeren weer groeien. Vogels zaten te zingen. Ze zag al hoefblaafjes groeien Daar zal Helderroos blij mee zijn, IJsroos pakte haar konijn en liep nog naar het andere plek waar het andere konijn was verstopt, ze had twee mollige konijnen gevangen voor de Clan! Daar zouden ze blij mee zijn. Als IJsroos binnen ik het kamp was zag ze de oude Medicijnkat haar kruiden zat te sorteren. Mischien zou Helderroos er blij mee zijn! IJsroos liep naar de Medicijnkat "Dit is voor jouw" miauwde ze. Helderroos knikte dankbaar en sleepte het konijn mee in het Medicijnhol. : "SchaduwClan stinkt afgrijselijk" miauwde Hartstorm, IJsroos knikte en keek naar de andere katten die mee waren voor de patrouille voor de dode vos en haar welpen weg te halen, die dicht bij de SchaduwClan lagen, Zomertulp kwam naar voren die de patrouille leidde "Hou eerder je kop" gromde ze nijdig "We zijn hier voor een opdracht niet voor hier opmerkingen te geven", Hartstorm knikte maar haar ogen stonden vol nijdigheid. Naast Hartstorm stond Rooderik die heletijd zat te grommen en met zijn staart heletijd zat te bengelen "Verse geurmarkéringen van de SchaduwClan" snauwde hij, Zomertulp keek scherp naar de rode kater die de opmerking gaf "Dat is juist goed, hou verder je mond", IJsroos keek naar de Commandant die geen enkele medelijden uitstraalde. IJsroos stond te popelen voor de vos en haar welpen te zien. Dit was haar eerste belangrijke patrouille als krijger. Ze was niet een oudere krijger zoals Windstaart en Haviksnor, maar het voelde toch zo! Ze vond het spijtig dat Schildpadstorm niet mee was gegaan. Maar zij was net krijger en had nog andere dingen te doen. "Ben je aan het dromen??" Gromde een stel voor haar "Leeuwster heeft een foute keuze gemaakt voor een jongere krijger te kiezen. Hij had beter Vuurvlam moeten uitkiezen", IJsroos kromp ineen van de woorden van de Commandant "Doe niet zo stom, Zomertulp!" Miauwde Hartstorm "Alle jongere krijgers dromen wel is, dat heb jij en iedereen heus is gedaan" IJroos spinde zachtjes, ze vond het fijn dat Hartstorm voor haar opkwam. : Zomertulp keek pissig naar Hartstorm maar zei niks meer, Zomertulp sleepte de vos mee, en begraasde hem in de kuil. "Zo kunnen we niks doen!" Gromde Rooderik die naast Hartstorm stond. Hartstorm keek naar Rooderik en dan terug naar Zomertulp "Laat al maar, goed gedaan" Zomertulp keek nijdig naar Rooderik en vertrok met haar staart wenkte ze dat de katten moesten komen. : "IJsroos! IJsroos" miauwde een lichtgrijs poesje "Ja? Varenpoot?" Miauwde IJsroos droogjes "Vlekpoel haar kittens zijn geboren!!" Antwoordde Varenpoot opgewekt, "Ik zal is gaan kijken" knikte IJsroos, Varenpoot toe. Ze liep naar de kraamkamer, IJsroos zag bent lichaam van de gevlekte lichtbruine poes, Vlekpoel had vast haar geur opgemerkt "Ahh, IJsroos. Kom je naar de kleintjes kijken?" Vroeg de gevlekte Moederkat. IJsroos knikte en ging naast haar zitten. Ze zag drie,kleine kittens die zaten te drinken "Hoe ga je ze heten?" Miauwde IJsroos, Vlekpoel keek fier naar haar drie kittens, Vlekpoel duwde een goudbruin poesje naar voren "Deze noem ik Honingkit" IJsroos deinsde naar achteruit, ze had al een maan haar moedersnaam niet gezegd, Vlekpoel had het niet opgemerkt en ging verder ze duwde een licht heel licht witgrijs katertje naar voren "Dit is Schijnkit" het laatste jong dat ze naar voren duwde was ook een gevlekt poesje ze leek sprekend op haar moeder "Noem ik Zandkit", Vlekpoel likte haar drie kittens, IJsroos keek fier naar haar verwanten. Een vuurrode kater kwam binnen en miauwde tegen zijn partner "Heb je de namen al verteld tegen de Clan?" IJsroos keek naar haar broer Jaagklauw Zou hij het al weten, van Honingkit, Jaagklauw keek naar Honingkit hij gaf haar een lik, woede borrelde in IJsroos zich op Hoe kon hij!! IJsroos wenkte met haar staart Jaagklauw samen liepen ze buiten het kamp. IJsroos moest haar woede toegeven "Hoe kon je dat goudbruin poesje Honingkit noemen!" Gromde IJsroos boos "I-ik dacht dat je dat fijn zou vinden" miauwde Jaagklauw, zijn ogen straalde verdriet "Geef me een geldige reden? Waarom ik dat fijn zou vinden!" Siste IJsroos. Haar woede zou net boven haar mond komen, IJsroos haar klauwen staken uit ze zou net haar broer kunnen aanvallen, maar ze probeerde het niet voor haar broer aan te vallen, Jaagklauw keek verdrietig naar IJsroos. Hij besefte dat hij niet in kon gaan in zijn zusjes haar woede "Het spijt me" miauwde Jaagklauw, IJsroos keek pissig naar haar broer "Dat hoop ik maar" in Een ruk was ze weg, ze stond midden in kamp en snoof de frisse lucht in van Nieuwblad. : IJsroos stond midden in het kamp, ze snoof de frisse geur in van Nieuwblad, de nieuwe kittens en haar Clanmaten, ze keek naar achter en zag Jaagklauw uit de doorntunnel komen, IJroos siste in haarzelf tegen haar broer, ze was nog steeds boos over de naam van Honingkit. Ze keek naar haar verwanten die zaten te spelen met een mosbal. Schijnkit zat met Zandkit spelen. IJsroos keek naar de twee kittens, ze keek rond en zag Honingkit naast haar moeder zitten. Dicht bij haar, IJsroos snorde "Je verwaarloost me" miauwde een stem achter haar, IJsroos keek om en zag haar leerling. Ohh nee! Kreunde ze inzichtelijk Hoe,kan ik zo dom zijn?? IJsroos keek medelevend naar haar leerling. Varenpoot zat te schuifelen met haar poten. "We zullen morgen naar de zandkuil gaan" miauwde IJsroos. Varenpoot haar staart krulde op, Varenpoot knikte en liep weg naar Roodpoot en Grijspoot. IJsroos ging weer zitten en begon met haar dunne eekhoorn dat ze had gevangen voor de Clan. IJsroos wist dat deze eekhoorn niet genoeg was voor de Moederkatten en de oudsten te voeden. Ze at het maar zelf op, als ze bezig was met eten. Ging er een frisse wind door haar vacht, ze kriebelde en rook in de wind een bekende geur die de DonderClan eerder had gevangen "SchaduwClan!" Roepte IJsroos meteen als ze de geur herkende. Zomertulp keek naar IJsroos, Zomertulp keek minachtig naar de DonderClan-krijger precies dat ze IJsroos niet geloofde tot het moment dat ze de wind zelf heeft geroken. De DonderClan-Commandant, leidde Vlekpoel en haar kittens terug in de kraamkamer, ze gaf bevelen tegen Schildpadstorm zij moest samen met Kiezelstaart de kraamkamer bewaken. Zomertulp duwde de oudsten in het oudstenhol "Wij kunnen zelf meevechten" protesteerde Zomervlucht. Haar partner keek naar haar "Wil je doodgaan???" Hoonde hij. Zomervlucht knikte instemmend en ging samen met haar partner in het oudstenhol veilig zitten. Alle leerlingen en krijgers maakten zich klaar voor de aanval. Het leek eeuwig te duren. Zomertulp wou net iets zeggen tot... : "Aanvallen, SchaduwClan!" Krijste de SchaduwClan-Commandant. De SchaduwClan-krijgers sprongen op de DonderClan-krijgers. IJsroos stond genageld aan de grond tot dat ze een rode kater op haar vloog, ze herkende hem meteen. Dat was de kat die ze had verwond! "Ben je weer beter?' Hoonde IJsroos. Met een vreselijke grijs. Brandvuur keek haar nijdig aan, zonder op een antwoord te wachten sprong hij op IJsroos. IJsroos duwde met haar poten stevig in zijn buik. Brandvuur jankte bijna als een hond "Je bent sterk geworden" miauwde hij met een achterdochtige toon. "Maar de SchaduwClan is sterker" Brandvuur sprong opnieuw op IJsroos. IJsroos voelde een beet in haar staart, ze krijste van de pijn en duwde met haar achterpoot tegen Brandvuur zijn kaak. Brandvuur viel naar achter. IJsroos sprong naar hem met één lenige sprong. IJsroos beet stevig in zijn staart duwde met haar achterpoten in zijn buik. Brandvuur keek nijdig naar de DonderClan-krijger. Brandvuur keek rond en zag zijn leider roerloos liggen "Terugtrekken SchaduwClan!" Krijste hij, Brandvuur liep naar de ingang met bebloede SchaduwClan-katten. "Ga weg!!" Siste Zomervlucht. Roodstaart haar partner stond naast haar en keek met uitdrukloze ogen naar de SchaduwClan-katten, Moerasklauw trok de SchaduwClan-leider naar de ingang "Dit is nog niet voorbij" zei hij voor de laatste keer, hij verdween in de ingang samen met de SchaduwClan-katten. : BINNENKORT Categorie:Hartstorm Fanfictions Verhalen